


Once again, but without you my friend

by AngelaZhang526



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaZhang526/pseuds/AngelaZhang526
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Generation of Miracles may have changed for the better after Kuroko, along with Seirin won against them all, but now what? Kagami begins to change, becoming like how Aomine was before. Seirin also begins to distance and seperate, leaving Kuroko behind. What will he do? How will the generation of miracles react? When Akashi recieves an invitation and a chance for the generation of miracles to reunite once more, how will everyone else react? Will Kuroko accept this invitation? Find out, in "Once Again, but without you my friend"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The change begins...or has it already begun? Kuroko's POV

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Ohayou minna-san! This is my first Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction, since I just got into this. My friend suggested this to me, and I fell in love. Now she's rambling on how "I stole her favourite anime"...XD  
> Aaaanyways, please do enjoy, feel free to comment or message me if you have any opinions or questions whatsnot....and this fanfiction was going to be AkaKuro, but some friends of mine convinced me to give all GoM x Kuroko pairings a fair chance, so here I will post a voting chance on every chapter and see which is the most popular! of course, in the end, I will have to see where this story takes me!

What?  
No.  
Please.  
Don't let this be true!  
I sat up straight in my bed, panting hard. My eyesight started to focus...I was...in my room...meaning that this was yet another nightmare....We may have won the Winter Cup, and I did prove to everyone that teamwork in Teiko, what we lacked, was what tore us apart.  
But...  
It may be just me and my paranoia of being left alone, left behind acting up, but it seemed like we, Seirin, were drifting apart. Izuki even started to make less puns, and Hyuuga never had to scold him. Riko stopped talking to us like we were teammates, but just acquaintances. No longer was she barking comands, albit friendly ones, but just talking to us. And....Kagami-kun.  
I did fufill my promise. I made him, and my team No. 1 in Japan. That was what I wanted...but now it was like I wasn't welcome anymore. Kagami silently recieved my passes and made scores, as well as the others. There was no usual whooot as they scored, no Kagami cheering and taking the initiative for a fist bump or hand shake. It was like everyone was relying on theirselves again...like...like..back in Teiko...  
Why?  
Why, when everyone before finally changed, that my team, the team I went for because of how much of a family it seemed like from afar.  
So why?  
"Kuroko!"  
I jerked awake from that terrifying nightmare and it's afterthoughts...  
Wel...it really wasn't just a nightmare....if the content if it is real and has happened...right?  
Time for another day at school....


	2. So what now?

Kuroko POV

I wish this wasn't true...

I slowly dragged myself to afterschool basketball practice as the bell rang. Befor I always looked forward to it. Now...it seemed so dull and pointless, since everyone changed. I never once thought that I would say those words and think those thoughts again, after what happened at Teiko...  
What was I going to do?

\-------Linebreak brought to you by.....Akashi's scissors!-------

I reached the court shortly after, but I was distracted on the way, thinking about what will happen now. Heading into thr gym, I started my usual routines.   
"Okay guys, we are going to have another mini-match between our first and second years, facing some seniors! This time we have some guests....the other schools!" Riko may have seemed happy and perky as always, but I could tell, it was faked. I could see Akashi's hetrocromatic eyes narrow in slight suspicion, but didn't say anything. Everyone started to set up. I walked up to Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, let's have a good game together." I said this in my usual monotone voice, but I had a sense if longing, waiting for him to say something, anything Kagami would say, and offer a fist bump with his usual "Let's do this, partner!".  
What met me instead was pure silence, before he grunted something incoherent and turned away. It felt like I was rejected again...after Aomine....now Kagami?  
I shook my head. No. I won't think that. I'll just do my best in the game....

~Line break brought to you by....Oha-sa's marvellous break!~

3rd person POV

The game started as coach blew the whistle hard and the ball was thrown into the air. Instantly, Kagami jumped up and smacked the ball to Izuki who was waiting for it below.  
"Shit!" A sempai cursed. He headed down as him trying to get the ball failed. "Saiki!"  
"On it!" The said player called back. He ran towards the ball only to have it shift and disappear to Hyuuga's hands before he made a 3-pointer.

Kuroko's POV

It's okay, I convinced myself. Everyone was just stressed. Everyone will pass to each other, to me. Everyone is still a team. Kagami will pass to me...  
Now!  
I got ready slightly and turned to face him. "Kagami-kun...."

Kagami rushed past me and made an almost impossible alley-hoop shot, hooking it in. Everyone around cheered, but I was stunned. Kagami-kun.....he was supposed to pass to me so I could pass to Mitobe and he could relay it from there....but....why...  
I smiled, but it was a brittle, sad smile. It was a smile I once had back when Aomine told me that he didn't know how to recieve my passes anymore. I tried to turn away right away so nobody could see it, but I saw Kise's eyes widen in realization while Akashi's expression seemed far more grim. I knew that Kise would be able to see through me, as I was his instructor for a while. Akashi was Akashi. He just happened to know absolutely everything. I looked up at the scoreboard as the final buzzer rang. It read:

First Years, Second Years: 111  
Seniors/Sempais: 11

My eyes widened, and memories started to rush through in my mind, all jumbled up. Suddenly, I felt like I was in my Teiko uniform again, and standing there behind me were no longer my Seirin teammates, but the generation of miracles. Across from me was my friend Ogiwara's team, bowed in defeat. I could no longer see...my own team....is that all that they have resulted to? I looked towards my team from before, and saw almost sad looks in their expressions.  
'Don't." I wanted to say, but no words could come out of my parched mouth. 'It's okay.'

I heard a crash: Aomine flipped chairs and leaped down, as will as followed by Kise closely to head towards me. I could see the rest of them heading for me too.   
"Shit, Tetsu, you alright?" Aomine asks me concerned. "Look, that score, I know, it reminds you of that game and I- no WE all feel like shit for like doing that back then but now you really have to get it together. Especially now."  
"K...kuroko-cchi....we all are sorry for doing that back then...but what we didn't know..." Kise gestured behind him, and I saw Akashi and the others "What even Akashi-cchi's emperor's eye couldn't see was Seirin doing this to you, having history repeat itself.."  
"Kuro-chin." I looked up to see the purple giant not munching on anything at all. This alerted me. They were serious. "I will crush them for you. Go to some other school."  
"Tetsuya. Come to Rakuzan. We are having a new program where a new basketball tryout is being held for a summer olympics event. I already have an invitation from the school board inviting me and my chosen team, you guys. Tetsuya, you have shown us the power of teamwork that we slowly began to lose back them. Let's be a team now, a better team." He reached and pulled me up.   
"Kuroko- kun....quit Seirin...please...they are only going to hurt you more...so let's just all accept the offer together!" Momoi called out cheerfully with tears at the corner of her eyes.

"I....minna-san....I..." I started to show more emotion than I ever would before as I felt tears slowly start to drip down on my face. "Thank- Ah!" I gasped in pain as I was suddenly jolstled back and pulled harshly on my wrist into a harder body.   
Seeing the looks of rage on their faces, especially Akashi, Aomine, and Murasakibara. They had killing intents on their faces. With that, I knew that I must have been pulled back towards Seirin...my team...

-A.N. I was originally planning to end here and leave a cliffhanger...but I didn't feel like leaving...so here's more!-

"Oi, what do you guys want with Kuroko, huh? Look, you guys mad him cry-" Kagami pulled me in line with the others, but not letting go of my wrist. I could still feel it hurt.  
"Kagami-kun...I...those were not tears of sadness or anything like that....they were tears of happiness..." I tried to pully away but he held on harder. "Ah...can you let me go now?" I requested  
"No way." Riko firmly stated. You belong to us, to Seirin. Nobody else. You are one of us, so we can't have them pulling you away, now can we?"   
"Hey, Tetsu doesn't belong to ANYONE you got that? Especially not you people....what were you guys thinking, not passing to him? And what's with that shitty score? 111-11? Didn't Tetsu tell you the last time he saw that score? 

Aomine grabbed me back as he said all of this, and pushed me gently towards Midorima. "Go have him look at your wrist, Tetsu. He can take you to the hospital if needed. Murasakibara is coming with you too." He winced as he saw the slightly bruised fingerprints on my wrist, but pulled a brave face as he turned to confront Seirin. That's all I saw as I was being taken out.  
"Midorima- kun, Murasakibara- kun...can we go see what's going on? Please? My wrist isn't that serious..."  
Midorima sighed. "Kuroko-kun...I'll be the judge here...As long as there's no major movment used, like your Ignite Pass Kai or something like that, I guess listening and watching is harmless...but don't let me be blamed if Akashi gets mad, okay?"   
"Alright Midorima- kun. Thank you. Murasakibara- kun, I'll treat you to some food later." I started heading back inside they gym, gently supporting my wrist.  
"Alright Kuro-chin, I'll hold you to your promise!" Murasakibara hummed as we made our way to the side gym doors to observe what will happen next...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Dun dun dun duuuunnn....! Next chapter, the confrontation between old teams and new....what will happen? Find out...in my next update!  
> And, the voting is still on. Please just leave a comment on what pairing you want.  
> See you later!


	3. The Confrontation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here is the confrontation between old teams and new! The generation of miracles will have to defend and protect their phantom 6th member from the now changed Seirin! What they all don't know (well, I guess Akashi would know...) is that Kuroko, along with Midorima and Murasakibara are watching! How will it all go down???
> 
> Okay, there was something I did want to say about the pairings. You can vote for as many pairings as you want, but each pairing once. Meaning, you can vote for Akakuro, kagakuro, aokuro, murakuro, midokuro, kikuro....BUT. You can't vote for Akakuro twice. Hope that clears it up~
> 
> I'll also give you time to vote, but careful! By the time we reach a certain chapter or part in the story, I will close voting!
> 
> Please do note that the parings I put on this fanfiction (Akakuro, Aokise) are what I assume the final parings are going to end up to be. I don't want to disappoint some murakuro fan seeing this tagged murakuro, but finding this instead. (for example). I also didn't want to put it as GoM x Kuroko since it's just one pairing, nothing like that. Hope you can understand what I mean.

When the gym doors shut close with a click, Kuroko, Midorima, and Murasakibara left, the tension in the gym got heavier, before Aomine broke it.

"Waddya mean 'he belongs to you now', huh?" Aomine snarled. "I'll admit, fine, we all did things to Tetsu that we regretted now but Tetsu has already forgiven us and it's in the past! Besides, what's with the 111-11 thing?" Aomine started ranting, but stopped when he saw Kagami about to rebut to that point. "Yes, we started it, but we finished it too. We all got over its together. What about you? You must have all known about Tetsu's past. He trusts you like he did with us before, so there's no fucking way he didn't let you know. E.X.P.L.A.I.N!" Aomine strided up to Kagami and lifted him up roughly by the collar, hard.

"Oi let me go-" Kagami barely had time to defend himself when he was faced with a very, very angry Aomine Daiki.

"Also... don't think I didn't see that 'smile' from Tetsuya." Akashi icily spoke up from behind Aomine. "The last time that kind of look was seen on Tetsuya's face...was when Aomine didn't pass to him anymore." Akashi glared slightly at Aomine, and he let Kagami down with a meep. 

"I'm honestly disappointed in you, Taiga. Tetsuya chose you to be his light, and yet this is what you do with the newfound trust. He told you all his past, and you throw it all back in his face like this. Did you honestly think you winning against all of us, from the start of the practice matches, to the Winter Cup would of been possible if it wasn't for Tetsuya being your shadow, helping you? We would of thrashed you." Akashi stepped up, and for the first time Kagami was against the captain of the generation of miracles:

He felt fear. 

No, it wasn't the fear that he felt during the games where they were in a bad situation. It was pure fear, afraid, making his mind completely blank-

"I knew this was going to happen." the door creaked open and a person stepped into the gym. "Hmmm...they were right....."

 

(So that's it for the chapter, but here's the Omake of Akakuro to celebrate it in the lead~)

 

{Omake Scene}  
Aomine was running his extra 500 laps given to him by Akashi. Finally he was on his last 28...but it was REALLY getting late...and he was REALLY getting tired....and Akashi already banned him from his Mai-chan magazines....but Akashi wanted to see the whole team for some relevations...?

He jogged towards the main building doors where he knew they'd all be there. Huffing and puffing, he finally came to a stop.  
"Your late, Daiki. You could of gotten here 1:09:34 earlier." An intimidating and cold voice stated. "Now...since we are all here, let's start."

"Wait....start with what-ssu?" Kise, from behind Midorima said.  
"Obviously the relevations Akashi was talking about. Aren't you the bright one to miss it?" Midorima scoffed  
"WAHHHHH HIDOI-SSU MIDORIMA-CCHI!" Kise wailed.

"Anyways. Will you let me finish?" Akashi was really getting impatient.  
"Guys...why don't we let Akashi talk?" Kuroko softly mumbled.

"GAAK. TETSU. I SWEAR YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE ONE OF US A HEART ATTACK ONE DAY-"  
"Shut it." Akashi growled. "Okay then, let's start with you, Daiki."  
"Uh...me? What?" Aomine had no idea still what was going on.  
"Yes...you and your 'Mai-chan' magazines." Akashi tossed a heavy stack on to the ground. "They need to be disposed of....as they are nothing but trash." He tossed a flame on the wet stack of magazines already sprayed with gasoline.  
"NOOOOOOOO MY MAI -CHAN" Aomine got on his knees and started crying. "No......"

Akashi smirked. "Well, now that's out of the way. Kise."  
"H-hai Akashi-cchi?" Kise trembled.  
"Don't think I didn't know about you asking Kuroko to be your boyfriend. I know all...now you shall pay...." Akashi reached his hand out. "Phone, Ryouta. Now."  
'Eeek!' Kise thought. 'Not the phone, no way the-'

"Well? I'm waiting....my patience is limited..."

"Ah....here...."Kise handed over the phone and squatted at the corner with a gloomy aura around him. Akashi thumbed through the pictures of Kurko taken. He hummed and sent them to his phone and computer, as well as his photo collection, and handed the phone back, but not without deleting the pictures. Then he turned towards Murasakibara.

"And you. You tried to kiss Kuroko by giving him a candy through his mouth...but you were stopped by Midorima...so Atsushi...no pockey for you...for a month...but I'll let you finish that one in your mouth..."  
"Wahh...Aka-chin...so mean..." Murasakibara started almost crying.

"Tetsyua." Akashi firmly stated. "Is mine, and only mine. Anybody that gets in the way will be punished." Akashi tugged the tealette towards him and hugged him by the waist possesively.  
"A-akashi-kun" Kuroko softly whispered.  
"Wait-ssu. Akashi-cchi, how exactly is Kuroko yours?" Kise asked.  
"Hm" Akashi smirked. "Well, Tetsyua and I are engaged..."  
All hell broke loose...  
~TBH~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Akakuro is massively in the lead (wow guys no votes for ANY OTHER PAIRING I'm impressed) there was an Omake I made at the end of the chapter~ I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also, I want to ask you a very important question. This will decide how long the story ends up to be. Please let me know if you want:
> 
> 1\. Completed fanfiction with a sequel  
> 2\. A triology
> 
> This will decide how many chapters this fanfic will have left!

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. so guys, don't forget to vote for who ends up with Kuroko~ leave a comment or review!
> 
> Akashi: I am absolute. I will win. Vote for me. *Snips scissors*  
> Aomine: Come on! I'm obviously the best. The only one who can beat me is me!   
> Kise: Vote for me...please-ssu....! *Pouts*  
> Midorima: I don't care about this stuff....it isn't Oha-sa...but vote for me..  
> Murasakibara: *munches on chips and snacks* Hah? Oh...vote for me....or I'll crush you...  
> Me: *Sweatdrops* Oookay then...Kuroko-kun, if you would....  
> Kuroko: Hai.  
> Aomine: GAAAAH! TETSU!  
> Kise: K...kurokocchi, when....?  
> Kuroko: *sighs* Kise-kun....I was here the whole time...*faintly blushes*  
> Midorima: That means...you heard?  
> Murasakibara: Hmmmm Kuro-chin how mean...not letting any of us know...  
> Akashi: Hmph. Tetsuya called your names plenty of times before making eye contact with me. So since I'm absolute, of course I knew. This is going to be AkaKuro for sure. *Reaches over and hugs Kuroko possessively*  
> Kuroko: A..akashi-kun....  
> Kise: Waaahh....Akashi-cchi....so sly!  
> Me: ANYWAY???? Can we start the story! *whispers* not that I'm not enjoying the AkaKuro fluff....  
> Everyone but Akashi: HEY!  
> Akashi: Of course. I am always right....  
> Kuroko: Angela-san here doesn't own us or Kuroko no Basuke. Enjoy...


End file.
